XRated
by Serenity200
Summary: A job is just a job as long as it pays the bills, right? Kagome thought so too until she landed a job at the top adult film studio as a web designer. Trouble is she knows it’s most popular male actor a little too well.


X-Rated

CHAPTER ONE: ONE NIGHT

Warning: Lemony Chapter!

_Kagome smiled lazily as she lay down in bed, her dark haired companion hovering over her_…

Tonight was a special night for Kagome, as it marked her last day in America and along with it her last day of summer vacation. As a last minute celebration Kagome was invited along to a popular Hollywood club by one of her friends. Marisol had won tickets to a huge movie premiere after-party on the radio and had insisted Kagome tag along as she would be off to Japan the next day.

The club was packed with celebrities, so much that Kagome couldn't even identify more than 80 of the people inside, but it didn't stop her from having fun. Sometime during the night Marisol had dragged Kagome to the bar and bought her a shot of tequila. At first Kagome was a bit skeptical of the drink she had never tasted and warned her friend that she wasn't good with American alcohol.

"American alcohol? Hun, alcohol is alcohol no matter where you go!" She said pushing the small shot glass towards the raven haired girl.

Kagome eyed the drink cautiously and glanced over at Marisol who was already ordering another round and shrugged, "What the hell?" She picked up the glass and drowned its contents in one gulp.

Three shots later Kagome found herself slightly tipsy and in a daze, she insisted that she should move to the back of the club distancing herself as much as possible from the bar, Marisol, and her shots of tequila. Marisol smiled and laughed as she pointed her friend in the right direction promising to check on her later. Kagome nodded blearily able to hear Marisol's words over all the music and the crowd.

Moving through the crowd proved to be more difficult than she had originally thought as she found herself shoved and pushed in all directions until she found herself pushed up against something that was very hard yet not solid enough to be a wall. Looking up she found herself face to chest with the bouncer in front of the VIP room. The tall buff and slightly baling man glared down at her from behind his dark shades.

"You got a Pass to be back here, Missy?" He asked his voice deep enough that he had no need to yell over the cries of the crowd or the music.

Kagome nodded meekly holding up the neon red wrist band on her right arm. The bouncer nodded, stepped aside and allowed Kagome to pass. In all honesty Kagome had no intentions of using her pass to even come back here but as she stepped through the doors she realized the scenery was much calmer back here than the actual party outside. Peering around the room Kagome found an empty table in the back of the room and took a seat, sighing at how nice it felt to be away from the loud music.

Inuyasha glared over at the blond who had taken it upon herself to press herself up against him, his shoulder falling in between her abnormally large breast. _Another girl with fake tits_. He thought as he sighed and forcefully pushed her away from him. The attractive blond pouted prettily but sat back at the glare Inuyasha gave her.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, her baby blue eyes blinking up at him.

"I'm not in the mood for that crap, just go dance or something." He said before taking another sip of his beer.

The girl frowned, crossing her arms over her chest; a task in itself that looked either extremely difficult or extremely painful. But all the same she stood up and walked over the dance floor the VIP room provided. Inuyasha watched her form as her hips swayed suggestively as she walked. _She looks much better walking away than in person_. He smirked.

As his eyes followed the pretty blond something or rather some_one_ caught his attention. She sat alone in one of the booths to the far back of the VIP lounge. Just looking at her he knew she was not the type of girl to be anywhere in his kind of company, she was too innocent. Her dark raven hair was loose and slightly curly at its ends, spilling over her shoulders in waves. She had large virtuous eyes. Blue eyes that simply oozed with innocents, so much in fact it made him _rigid_ just looking at them from across the room. He could only imagine how it would be to stare at them directly. Before he could stop himself he stood up and walked over towards her booth completely ignoring the nasty looks the blond on the dance floor was giving him.

Kagome was completely caught off guard as someone sat down across from her. _Oh god, I'm not in the mood for his right now_. She mentally cried. She shifted her eyes from the table top to the man sitting before her. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. In fact she had never in her entire life seen any man look so handsome. His features were sharp. His dark eyebrows arched lightly over the most piercingly violet eyes she had ever seen. And his attire didn't help matters any, if anything it made him more handsome. He had long, charcoal hair that was left loose and flowed down his back. Kagome couldn't place a her finger on it at that moment but just looking at him she knew he had some kind of raw demonic power flowing around him; an aura of danger clung to him.

Tearing her eyes off his body Kagome looked back at him and blushed as his eyes meet her own. _Oh shit, he saw me ogle him. This is just great Kagome, just great_.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he ranked a hungry gaze over her as well.

Kagome shivered. "N-no." She kicked herself at how weak her voice sounded just then.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink." He said singling one of the tenders behind the bar as he spoke.

Now that he was this close to her his keen senses picked up on not only her looks but her sent… Lord when was the last time he smelled something so good? She smelled like fresh cut jasmines. Inuyasha could barely control the growl that escaped his lips. The sound spiked a mix of fear in her sent and Inuyasha licked his lips. The temptation was too much for him, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

_What the hell_?! Kagome's mind screamed. _I know I'm drunk but I'm not **that** drunk_. She had every intention to slap this complete stranger but when he reached over and cupper her face in his hands her raised hand stilled. He had completely taken control of the situation and in doing so shocked her even more. Kagome shivered again as he opened her mouth with his tongue and slid it into her mouth. She had never been kissed like this before, not that she was never kissed but none of them could compare to what this one was making her feel right now.

Slowly her hand fell to her side as his hand moved down her side and held her so firmly yet carefully as it left a warm tingly feeling on her skin. This feeling was very strange to Kagome, his touch and his kiss made her feel like nothing she had ever felt before and she felt more alive because of it.

Inuyasha felt like he could live off her taste forever. She was so sweet and innocent as she tried to match his caresses with her own tongue but he could tell she was inexperienced yet it didn't bother him in the lease, if anything it excited him more. Deepening the kiss he slid over in the booth to sit beside her.

Kagome moaned into the kiss as foreign emotions ripped through her core sending her stomach into sets of back flips and chills ran down her spine. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw line to her neck which set her body on white-hot fire. His arms snaked around her pulling her closer to his hard body that ached for more even though they were unbelievably close as it was. _God this man could kiss_! If it wasn't for the shots of tequila she had before she would have blamed him for the weakness in her knees, the heat in her stomach and the light-headedness she was feeling at this moment. And despite it all she wanted more.

"Let's get out of here."

Inuyasha pulled back in surprise. That was last thing he had expected her to say but gazing her panting lightly, the light pink tint to her cheeks, and the uneven rise and fall of her breasts he tossed all caution to the wind.

_I can't believe I said that_! Kagome's mind raged. The words where out of her mouth before she could think to stop them. Was she really willing to go into a room and let this complete stranger take away her innocence? Just by his kiss she could tell he was experienced, _very_ experienced but it didn't seem to bother her, in fact it did the very opposite. It excited her further.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up placing a few bills on the table for the drinks he hand ordered only moments ago but sadly would never drink. Taking her hand he felt how her body quivered and he pulled her close to kiss the top of her forehead in hopes of calming her.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you." He spoke the truth and Kagome knew it and the quivering in her body subsided.

Kagome didn't know where he was taking her as she was pulled through the light crowd of the VIP room and the thick crowd of the regular club. As she passed the bar she looked for a familiar face and found Marisol who had a drink in one hand and was giving her a thumb's up with the other hand as she caught Kagome's eye. She smiled weakly back at Marisol but in the back of her mind she was terrified. She didn't know anything about this man who was taking her away from her only ride home. Not even his name. Never in her life had she done something so rash. And yet she knew he would keep his word and place her in no danger.

Once outside the club he draped an arm over her shoulder possessively and brought her closer to him. He signaled for a taxi and one came he let her get in first. Kagome seemed to have shut out his voice because for the life of her she could not recall the address he had given the driver. But as they drove in comfortable silence she found comfort in knowing the streets as the passed by. Once the taxi came to a stop he paid the man and stepped out the cab, holding out a hand for her. She smiled as she took his hand and he draped his arm over her shoulder once more. Looking up at the building Kagome was in awe as she recognized the emblem of the Hilton Hotel.

They walked in silence through the lobby doors and up the elevator which stopped at one of the higher floors. _He had a penthouse_! The thought sent a chill of excitement down Kagome's spine. She didn't feel so bad knowing that she would lose her innocence in the comfort of an expensive suite she may never be able to afford with a man that looked as good as he did. He pulled out a gold keycard and swiped it unlocking the door and opening it for her. She stepped in and he followed her shutting and locking the door behind them.

Once the door was locked he pulled her into his arms and kissed her once more. This kiss was not sweet and slow as their first one they shared. It was hot and demanding as he pinned her to the wall and left her breathless once more.

_Oh God, I hope I'm doing the right thing_. She thought but mentally stopped herself. She wanted this, no, she _needed_ this and no little voice in the back of her mind could change that. Determined not to back out she began to unbutton his shirt. Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath at her touch on his naked chest. Her hands were so smooth and soft against his hard body that is seemed to burn. Kagome had never seen a man's naked chest this up and personal before, at least not one so sculpted. As if in a trance she ran her hands over the tawny skin that was stretched over tight hard muscles in awe.

"Your so beautiful." She whispered in the dark.

Inuyasha froze at her words, something about the way she said that and how she touched him made him blink. Without thinking how she would take it he pushed her hair away from her face and brought his nose to her skin and took a deep searching breath.

When he first laid eyes on her he knew she was innocent but he didn't know she was _that_ innocent, "You're a virgin!"

Kagome looked away, her cheeks scarlet.

"Fuck!" He growled as he took a step away from her, running his hand through his dark locks. He glanced at her and his erection throbbed. _Just my luck, she's the most refreshing thing I've seen in weeks and she's a fucking virgin of all things_! Inuyasha walked over to the large window in his room that over looked the city and sighed. He was fucked, and not in the way he'd like to be either.

Two small arms suddenly circled his waist as she pressed up against him from behind, her ample breast pressed against his spine. And at that very moment he never wanted someone more.

"I don't mind, I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to leave the club." Her voice whispered to him.

"You must be crazy, bitch, you have to be!" He turned his body slightly too look at her, still pressed against him.

Kagome stiffened at his words and frowned, "Fine," she stood a step back. "I guess I was wrong, you didn't seem like such a _wimp_ in the bar. My mistake. I'll go find someone else to spend the night with." Why Kagome used those word exactly was beyond her, she had no intention of going back to the bar to find another guy. It was either him or no one at all, maybe that's why she spoke them?

A wave of intense jealously washed over Inuyasha as he pictured some other man inside her. It was a weird feeling, one even he could not understand but what he did understand was that he could not let such a thing happen. He turned to see her moving towards the door and reached out with lighting speed to grab her hand.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome." He repeated and smirked, it suited her. "Tell me something Kagome, why did you ask to leave the bar with me anyway; you don't know a thing about me."

The question was a good one, one Kagome herself didn't even ask. She bit her lower lip as she thought for a moment before looking up into his dark eyes. "Because I know you won't hurt me." She said as if it explained everything.

Inuyasha chuckled at her explanation, it was cute really, "You do know how _childish_ that sounds right?"

Kagome knew it was childish but it was how she felt but if he was having doubts she had no reason to stay. She looked him over once more, he had broad shoulders and a lean, firmly muscular frame. He really was gorgeous. But he didn't want her and Kagome wasn't going to stick around and let him question her actions like this.

Inuyasha stared at her for a long time, his gaze boring into her own. Thousands of questions filled his mind but he didn't know if he should voice his quarries. _Does she really trust me this much? Does she really wants to do this…with me_.

"The bedroom is this way."

A wave of relief washed over Kagome as she realized he had made up his mind to take her to his bed. Sighing Kagome followed him through the suite to a room that could be none other that the master bed room. It was larger in size than any room Kagome had ever been in. It was gloriously decorated in reds and blacks. A large window much like the one in the previous room looked out into the city below.

Kagome ran her hand over the red satin-silk sheets slowly as she watched him sit on the bed. She smiled at him and he in turn smirked reaching over to scoop her into his lap. Negative thoughts be damned at this point. She seemed to really want this and he'd be a fool to let her go. As he tilted her chin up toward him and chaptered her lips again, he vowed to make her first time worth wild.

Kagome prided herself in being a quick learner and by his light gasp she knew he hand notice this too. This time she matched his intensity as their tongue teased each other. Inuyasha unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her breasts. Kagome moaned into the kiss as he ran his hands over her lace-covered breasts squeezing them gently in his hands.

Inuyasha ran a hand from her breast to her back where he made quick work of unfastening her bra. With the clasp unhooked it was easy for him to remove the article of clothing altogether, leaving her upper torso bare to his eyes. Kagome blushed brightly at his gaze and turned her face away from him. No man had ever seen her naked. With a single finger he teased her firm nipples which tightened under his touch.

"You have no reason to be ashamed, your so beautiful." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth and showered her neck and shoulder with kisses before taking her breast into his mouth.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she unintentionally arched her back in pleasure as his tongue swirled around her flesh. Like a babe sucking at his mother's breast for the first time Inuyasha took grate care in brining her pleasure. He trailed his hands down her back and her hips and touched her between her legs. She moaned and he looked into her eyes, his own glazed over in desire.

He rolled her over and _Kagome smiled lazily as she lay down in bed, her dark haired companion hovering over her_. Inuyasha ached to see all over her and quickly removed his own clothing tossing the unnecessary items off onto the floor, forgotten. Then slowly and carefully he unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them off her legs and ran his hand over the shapely thighs, his fingertips lightly grazing the lace hem of her panties just before he pulled them down too.

Kagome moan as he covered his body with his own, every inch of his perfectly sculpted body pressed above her own. He kissed her fiercely then, as he separated her thighs with his knee. Kagome looked up into his face as she ran her hand along his back and smiled a little. Inuyasha in turn leaned forward so that his mouth was next to her ear, "My name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." She relied. It was a beautiful name just like him.

Inuyasha took in her sent as he nibbled along her hip, the taste and smell of her was intoxicating. Her small hands caressed his hair and scalp and he teased her flesh, her soft moans echoing in their ears. It was then that Inuyasha did something unexpected; he slipped a finger in between a wet lips.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle as she began to rub herself against his hand. Oddly enough she wasn't embarrassed by his touch, or even that he could see her most private part but all that changed when he took her into his mouth. Kagome swore she saw stars as ecstasy ripped through every pore in her body and she cried out.

"Do you like that?" He asked pausing in his movements.

Kagome bit her inner cheek, "Oh Gods yes."

Without another word, he returned his mouth to her. Kagome withered in his harms as his tongue lavished her to the very core. Suddenly her body was caught up in fierce firey sensations, her body quivered uncontrollably. Kagome screamed out as her release came hard and fast. Still he lapped at her center, taking in every drop of her pleasure until there was nothing left.

They lay together in a tangle of limbs for a moment as Kagome caught her breath. Afterward with an unexpected bolt of fearlessness Kagome ran her hand down his chest and over his stomach. Inuyasha's stomach muscles flexed under her touch and he felt the tips of her nail brush the hairs between his legs until she held him in her hand.

His erection twitched and swelled at her touch and in that instant his control snapped. Kagome was unprepared for his reaction as he growled low in his throat and pinned her below him, her arms held above her head with one arm. He kissed her madly, like a man who had walked through the dessert for days and her lips held the liquid he had searched for. He reached down between their bodies and stroked her until her body melted from his caresses. The he spread her legs wider and she felt the tip of him against her center.

In the sweetest gesture she had ever received from a man, Inuyasha claps her hands with his and kissed her on the lips before he slid himself deep inside her. As he filled her completely Kagome bit down on her bottom lip as a few tears escaped her eyes. Pain ripped away at her pleasure as she tried to adjust to his size.

Inuyasha kept completely still above her as he waited for her body to adjust to him. After a moment he raised himself up on his arms and peered down into her face. He noticed her tears and leaned forward to kiss them away. Kagome smiled through the pain, he really didn't want to hurt her and it warmed her heart to see him do his best to keep his word. Kagome twisting her head to capture his lips in a light kiss, it was her way of urging him to move. Then, he slowly stared to move his hips against hers.

Kagome arched her back as she began to feel the pleasure wash away the pain. He felt so good inside her and every stoke seemed to reach the very core of her being. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat at the feeling of her around him. He nibbled at her chin and lips before kissing them tenderly. Kagome moaned as he took her deeper. Faster. Harder. Kagome held onto him tight as she felt herself building up again.

And this time when she reached her limit he came with her.

Panting heavily he rolled so they switched positions and her smaller frame lay on top of his larger one. He stroked her back soothingly until he felt her breathing even out and she fell a sleep in his arms, her energy completely spent.

Kagome awoke the following morning to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. Groaning she stumbled out of bed, half asleep, clutching the silk sheet to her as she reached for her forgotten pants. Once she had the pants she sat back down on the bed and closed her eyes feeling around for the pocket of her pants before digging out her cell. Peeling open an eye and read the name on the screen: _Marisol_. Sighing she answered the phone.

"Kagome, where are you? Your plane leaves in a few hours! You were supposed to meet me back at the apartment, remember?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she glanced at the clock on the dresser, it read back 9:00A. She was late. "Shit, it is late, look I'm heading back home now, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Kagome, who was that guy you were with last night? Did you sleep with him?" She gasped, her voice coming out as fierce whisper, "Are you _still_ with him?!"

"Sorry Marisol I gotta go, talk to you later!" Kagome quickly hug up the phone.

Brushing her bangs out of the way Kagome turned to her still sleeping companion, he was sleeping on his side the sheets pulled up over his head. She smiled faintly at him, memories of the prior night flooding back to her.

_I wish I could spend more time with you; you seem like a really nice guy._

Picking up her scattered belongings Kagome got dressed and scribbled a note with a pad and pen she found in the kitchen and left it on her pillow. With all her things in order Kagome walked out the penthouse suite, the memories of her night here her only parting gift…

Author's Note:

As first I was going to make this a one-shot lemon but as I wrote a plot formed in my head so it's officially an on going story! This is not only the longest lemon I've ever written but also the only erotic thing I've been able to write for over three years! I literary wrote 90 of this chapter in about 15 hrs. I started in the afternoon, stopped in the evening. and finished it up around 3AM. It took so long to get this right it's embarrassing. But I got it all out and it flows the way I like it so I decided to post it. Sorry for any errors there might be in this, no beat-reader for this story yet.

Also if your interested I have livejournal account that's a home for my fiction. There's not much there right now but there will be soon so feel free to drop by or friend me it's a public account. The **link **can be found in my profile.


End file.
